Be careful who you're texting
by Shakugan no Shana
Summary: Arthur mixes up his message recipients.


Fandom: Axis Power Hetalia

Pairing: SpUk/EngSpa

Rating: T

Warning: none

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine. *cries in a corner*

Summary: Arthur mixes up his message recipients.

A/N: I had a dream (nightmare) that I sent porn to my boss. So for some reason I felt the need to do this to Arthur. *angel*

* * *

Arthur's phone buzzed.

He paused his typing and reached for it, quickly unlocking it when he saw the text was from Antonio.

 _Antonio: Getting ready for tonight._

 _Antonio: *picture*_

 _Antonio: Halloween party starts at 9. You better be there._

He opened the photo, only to see his lover wearing a white dress shirt and an open vest on top of it. He grinned at the grey wolf pelt Antonio had used to complete his outfit. Antonio looked good in it, though in his humble opinion, the Spaniard looked good in anything. He would enjoy removing the outfit and having his way with him. He grinned and quickly typed in a reply.

 _Me: Changed my mind. I am going as the big bad wolf_

 _Me: We will not be at the party for long, I'm afraid. The hunter might become the prey_

He waited, seeing that his lover was immediately typing a reply.

 _Antonio: Yeah? (*^.^*) Tell me more?_

 _Me: Oh yes. I'm going to enjoy stripping you, love_

The phone buzzed again, but Arthur just tapped absently, his thoughts still focused on the images playing in his mind. He finished his thought and sent it.

 _Me: I'm going to take you home and handcuff you to my bed._

* * *

David Cameron was sitting on his desk reading over some documents for his next meeting when his phone rang. Annoyed at the disturbance, he quickly opened the message. It was probably Arthur. He had texted him earlier to confirm whether or not the blond would be able to attend the meeting.

 _Arthur Kirkland: I'm going to take you home and handcuff you to my bed._

He almost dropped the phone in shock.

What? He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. Setting the phone on the desk, he strode over to the safe, hidden behind one of the paintings in his office. Carefully removing it, he quickly filled in the familiar numbers and opened the lock. He took a deep breath trying to lessen the shaking of his hands. There was one lone folder inside. He carefully took it out and sat down on the couch, still feeling disturbed. This was not normal, right? There must be some explanation in here. He really hoped there was, _really._ The title simply stated "How to manage your country". He opened it and flipped through the pages. He traced the writing with admiration. It was just a copy, but the fact that it existed made pride rise in his chest. He was the only one privileged to reading this aside from the Queen.

It was started as early as 11th century, as a sort of guidebook for the successor of the king or queen. And it was all dedicated on how to deal with their beloved country, namely one Arthur Kirkland. He doubted any of the kings and queens from centuries ago had faced anything like that, he quickly flipped the pages to the most recent ones. Some of his predecessors had left notes here as well, trying to contribute to this legacy.

His eyes quickly found a note on the last page. 'If you receive inappropriate messages from Arthur, they are meant for Spain.'

Reading over the note a couple of times, just to be sure, Cameron allowed himself to let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness.

* * *

Arthur stared at his phone. Blood slowly drained from his face, making the blond look even paler. He couldn't take his eyes off from the name of the recipient of his last message. Dread pooled at the pit of his stomach. The name seemed to zoom in, looming in front of his eyes. The blond continued to stare, frozen in horror at his mistake. _Crap!_ He could hear his heartbeat in his ears.

His thoughts raced, thinking of ways to fix his blunder. How could he have sent the last text to his boss? He was such an idiot! His head hit the desk. How could he send something intended for Antonio to Cameron? Bloody hell!

Quickly typing to his boss _"My sincerest, apologies, David. Please ignore my last message. Wrong number."_

He signed. There was really nothing else he could do. He wondered how he would show his face in front of the other man now. They were expected to be working together.

His phone rang. The blond jumped at the unexpected sound. His stomach curled into a tight ball and he took a deep breath, mentally preparing for all the embarrassment that was sure to follow.

"Arthur Kirkland, speaking."

There was a pause from the other side of the line.

" _Arthur…"_

"Mr. Cameron." He addressed his leader, formally. "…" Though the next words refused to come. What does one say in a situation like this?

"…" It seemed that his boss was in the same situation. The silence stretched between them and Arthur could feel his heart beating madly in his chest. Was he going to ask something? Should he say something?

"Sir… I'm-"

" _Let's forget anything happened."_ His boss rushed out. He could feel the other's discomfort over the line. Thank God they were of the same opinion. Forget and move on. It was the only possible way Arthur would ever be able to look his Prime Minister in the eye. Silently wiping sweat from his brow, the blond tried to muster his composure.

"Yes, _please._ "

Another awkward pause before his boss wished him a good day and hung up.

Letting out a relieved sigh, the blond collapsed on the chair. He needed a good cup of strong tea. He was still shaky. Nothing worked best for calming him down than a good cuppa. Or alcohol. But the second was not an option right now. His eyes focused longingly on his drink cabinet, but he had a meeting to get to. There was no getting out if it now.

His phone buzzed and his heart almost leaped in his throat.

 _Antonio: Arthur? What next?_

 _Antonio: Why did you stop?_

 _Antonio: ?_


End file.
